I Hate You Right?
by smi1e
Summary: Abandoned! Casey and Derek have never gotten along. And their fighting goes from bad to worse when they both come down with a cold at the same time. Will they make a truce for the time being, or a truce for life?
1. Prologue

**I Hate You; Right?  
****Prologue**

I know this is starting to sound old, but its all Derek's fault, totally and completely his fault.

And I'm really being honest this time.

I mean sure, last week's spaghetti sauce spill was technically my fault, but it wouldn't have been if he hadn't walked in the room with Sam in tow. I mean seriously! Doesn't he know how huge Sam's affect on me is?

So, instead of being cool and collected like I wanted to be, I ended up splashing George's notes for his next case. I can feel you wincing, and that's exactly what I did.

And I blamed it all on Derek. Ha; the joys of having a step-brother who's always getting in trouble. George didn't even ask me. Just immediately yelled at Derek.

Serves him right.

Anyways, what was I talking about?

Oh yes. My current predicament.

Well, it kind of ties in with the spaghetti incident. Derek and Sam had just come into the kitchen to grab a few bottles of water before they went to play some street hockey outside. It didn't seem like the perfect time to go, since clouds had started rolling in and it looked like there'd be a big storm. And so I told Derek that.

But did he listen to me?

Not a chance.

So, him and Sam played outside, and kept on playing when a light rain started, and continued playing when it started raining cats and dogs.

I bet Derek did it just to spite me. And he let poor, defenseless Sam to freeze out there with him.

If I had been outside wiping a hockey puck at Emily during the storm, I would have gotten yelled at. But oh no, not Derek. He made this lame-o excuse about that playing in the rain just helped them get ready for next year's hockey season.

As if.

So he got off the hook, and ended up with a cold.

Ha! Serve's him right.

But, he should be happy that he got off the hook and got to miss school! He should have been basking in his glory about beating the system. Not plotting how to ruin my life.

Well, I guess he wasn't exactly _plotting _how to ruin my **entire **life, just mess up my chances of winning the award for being at school every day. Yeah. It has a fancier title, but I'm too angry to remember.

I do **not **deserve this! I didn't do anything! I warned him before he went out. And what do I get? A thank you? Psh. No way! I get a cold.

Yes. I caught his cold.

I should have **never** brought him that soup.

-

I smiled at my accomplishment. I had given Casey a cold.

Woot.

But I seriously should have waited to sneeze on her right before I was over _my_cold, so I wouldn't have to spend a whole week with her.

But it had been the **perfect **moment!

It was the day Sam and I had played hockey outside in the rain when it happened.

And let me tell you, playing hockey in the rain best time ever! Not only did I get to play the game I love, I got to play it with my best friend, get Casey mad, get away with it _and _miss school.

Score.

And I'm dragging it out. Too bad my sweet vacation's coming to an end. Casey complained to Nora that I was feeling better, and now Nora's taking me to the doctor next week to see if Casey's right.

Ruin my plan!

Grr.

But I still got her sick. Ha! It was amazing.

But, back to how I made her sick.

It's genius I tell you. Genius!

So, the whole family was eating dinner downstairs. I had barely eaten anything all day, because I followed the number one rule on days off. Sleep. So, maybe I slept a little _too _long, but it was worth it mind you, and when I woke up Marti was bouncing up and down on my bed. So instead of running downstairs grabbing food and bringing it all back upstairs before everyone came home, I couldn't.

And I was planning on going downstairs to eat with the family, but Dad had taken the cooking job that night. And let me tell you, I saw him cooking chili before. He had the cook book and everything. It had looked like he was doing a good job, until he dropped the book in the pot. Normally I wouldn't have minded much, but it's just that I had to dig the book out of one of the boxes and it was dirty! Lets just say I had to 'finish my homework' that night.

But, anyways! Instead of wondering what he had done with the supper this time, I just told Marti to tell them I wasn't feeling well. Let them worry. Woo. I had planned to get the special treatment, guilt Dad into bringing the T.V. But I didn't get it. I got something better.

I got Casey sick.

Wait. I told you that already, eh?

Yeah, I did. I have to explain that sometime soon.

Hmmm...

You know what?

It would me much easier if you were there yourself.

So, how 'bout we go back when it started? Let's go back to the beginning, when Casey had to point out that it was going to rain.

Jeeze.

If she's blaming me for her cold, I blame her for mine.

---

So, what do you think? It's my first Life With Derek story. I don't know how good it is though. I don't know if I'm going to keep both of their thoughts in each chapter. Maybe alternate? Or I'll pick one I like the best? I dunno. When I first thought of this story, it wasn't supposed to be like this. I had a whole other way of going. But I guess I like this way. And I just changed it at the last second. But I think the changes were good. : ) Anyways, please review! I'd love to see your thoughts on the story. And I'll get the next one out soon. Thanks. : )


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: How It All Began.

--

It was Monday afternoon. After struggling to make it through the day, Sam and I came back to my house to play some hockey.

I had noticed that the sky had begun to darken, and the wind had started to pick up, and I was planning on telling Sam that we should just practice another day, and play Babe Raider instead, but Casey had to say something.

We were walking through the kitchen, on our way to the backyard and Casey was standing at the oven stirring a pot full of sauce. I assumed we would be having pasta tonight.

Yummy.

…Yeah. I didn't just say that. So anyways, me and Sam were walking to the backdoor, and Casey turned her head slightly when we walked by, and she sprayed sauce on Dad's newest case notes.

Aha!

I did so not do that! I can't get in trouble for it.

Woot.

How'd she do it? Well, I guess she like…tasted it to test it out? And she had some on the spoon, and when she turned and saw Sam, she spazzed and it flew on the notes.

I snickered and she shot me a dirty look, but I didn't care.

"You know that it's about to rain." She called, just as I reached the back door.

"So?" I called.

"You could get sick!" She said.

"All the more reason to play!" I exclaimed, and ran out the door.

And it started drizzling at that second.

"Hey dude, you think we should go inside? It looks like a big storm." Sam said as we walked towards the hockey nets.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Haven't you always wanted to play hockey in the rain? Or just stay out in the rain without your parents calling you inside because you could "get sick"? It's our chance man! Dad and Nora won't be home for practically another hour! And Casey cannot drag us inside." I stated.

Sam looked around nervously.

God. Can't he just stop being a good boy for like, an hour? Or will I have to get Edwin out here to play?

"Alright. Let's play." Sam said.

"Yes!"

--

Playing hockey in the rain was probably my favourite way of playing hockey. I liked it even more than slamming the opposing team into the boards.

It was so…free. No referee to tell us that we were making illegal moves. No parents to yell at us for accidentally breaking the garage window.

We didn't do it.

It was great.

Sure, we were a little cold when we made it back inside, and the rain was pouring cats and dogs, but it was fun. And that's all I cared about.

"I told you it would rain." Casey said a-matter-of-factly once we got into the kitchen.

"Yeah, well at least we had fun." I replied.

She rolled her eyes at me and stalked off into the living room, probably to study or something.

"Hey man, you want to stay for supper?" I asked Sam. "It looks like Casey made pasta."

I walked over to the oven and stared at the bubbling pot. Yep. Pasta; Yum.

"Nah dude, I think I'll just go home. And change into something dry." Sam said, while dragging his backpack to the front door.

"Suit yourself!" I called to him.

More food for me.

--

Derek and his stupid ideas, I thought as I fumed on the couch. While he and Sam were playing outside, I heard the glass from the garage window shatter. And I heard their insane laughing.

He better not blame me for it.

I was flipping through the channels on the T.V when Sam walked by.

"Have fun outside?" I called as he made his way to the door.

"Yeah. It was great." He said, turning.

Oh God. I actually talked to him first. What do I say now? Oh God. Oh God.

"Uh, I'm going to go. See you around Casey." He said awkwardly, while half-running half jogging to the door.

"Yeah, sure. Bye." I said.

Damn.

--

Okay, so maybe I should have listened to Casey. I grumbled to myself as I sneezed again.

I do **not** feel good.

Here I am, in my room with **tomato **soup! Grr. I don't even get the good chicken soup. Everyone's downstairs at the kitchen table talk and laughing and eating spaghetti, while I'm up here eating tomato soup.

This is _so _not fair. Why couldn't I just say, 'Gee Casey, maybe you're right. Come on Sam, let's go play Babe Raider"? Then I could have been downstairs with them.

But _no._ I had to be a jerk and do the exact opposite. Grr.

But hey, it's Casey. Can you blame me for wanting to get under her skin?

Do you **see **how mad she gets? It's hilarious!

But, I should have controlled the urge to get under her skin.

Now, I have a cold. And have to eat disgusting food. Grr.

But, hey! The good part is, I get to stay home from school tomorrow.

Cool!

But, Mr. Wilson said that I missed another one of his classes, he'll fail me.

Not cool.

--

Haha. Derek's sick. Sucks to be him!

He has to eat tomato soup while we have spaghetti and garlic bread.

Neat!

But, tomato soup? Euwww. That's so not what you eat when you have a cold. You eat like, chicken noodle.

Mom made that for him, but George saw the broken window in the garage and changed it to tomato.

Ahah.

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Whoa, was that Derek?

"Dude, was that Derek?" Edwin asked.

"Did anyone sneeze at the table?" Lizzie asked him.

"No…" Edwin said.

"Well there you go bozo." Lizzie said, rolling her eyes at Edwin before turning back to her supper.

"Oh. Well, thanks. Wait!" Edwin said.

Before Lizzie could retaliate with a sarcastic remark, Derek's getting to her big time.

"Mom, George, don't you think that Derek's really sick? Shouldn't we at least give him chicken noodle?" I asked, my good side kicking in.

"Casey? Wanting to help…Derek?" George said.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Well, he sounds really sick, and.." I began, trying to find a good excuse. "I don't want him going through my room tomorrow if he stays home, and using my bras for slingshots!"

Yeah-ya!

Excuseeee.

"No bra talk at dinner! How many times to I have to say that!" Edwin exclaimed.

Mom, Lizzie and I shared a quick giggle, before Mom gave in. "Fine Casey. Go warm up the chicken soup and bring it to him."

Okay! Yeah.

Wait!

"Why do I have to bring it to him?"

"Because you wanted him to have it. Now go!" Mom said.

Grr.

"Fine."

So, I heated up the soup and brought it to his room on a tray with some crackers and hot chocolate.

I'm nice, okay!

My hands were full, I just banged on the door with my elbow.

"What?" He called.

"Open the door!" I said.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because I have actual food for you."

Stupid.

"FOOD!" He cheered.

The door opened and I shoved past him.

Ew. Dirty laundry.

Disgusting!

"Food, food, food! I love food. Food is good, GIVE ME THE FOOD." He started singing, but soon yelled at me.

"Hey! I made them let me give this to you. The least you could say is thank you." I complained, finally finding a clean surface to put the tray on.

Derek hopped on his bed sending dirty socks on the ground. "You made them give it to me?" He said, a sad look coming on his face. "They wouldn't just give it to me?"

Damn. I feel bad now.

"Now, gimmie!"

He's acting like a little kid. Geez.

I turned to go, when he called me.

"Hey, Case?"

I turned, "What?"

"Th-Tha-ACHOOOO."

"Derek, you are disgusting!"

"Why thank you Casey, same to you. Now, go!"

I cannot believe he sneezed on me.

--

Soo, whaddya think? It took a while to get out, but the last few pages just flew by! I'm excited. Two stories updated today. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can even get a few Life With Derek oneshots and maybe a new High School Musical story and a oneshot up? Wait. I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll try though! Review? Please: )


End file.
